To the Rescue
by pimmyjalmergrl
Summary: When Ziva is kidnapped Tony becomes scared for her safety, but Gibbs is unable to save her source of aggravation for Tony so Tony must venture out on his own to save Ziva. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs punched the green button on his flip phone. That was how you made a call wasn't it?

"You gotta dial the number first boss." Gibbs stiffened a bit at Tony's suggestion.

"I **know** DiNozzo." Tony chuckled a bit. He had become used to Gibbs's stony deflection.

"Boss there's been a murder in Quantico." Mgee called from the landing. Gibbs turned

"You don't do me much good from up there Mgee/"

"Sorry boss!" Mgee cried as he rushed down the stairs two at a time. On the last step his foot caught on the plastic that covered its edge, falling flat on his face.

"Smooth mc-trip." Tony chuckled as he passed Mgee."

"DiNozzo!"

"On your six boss!" Once in the sedan Tony noticed something was different. "Where's the assassin this morning?"

"I don't know DiNozzo, why don't you call her?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony.

"I-I will boss." Tony took out his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

"Crackle crackle סגור או אני אנשוף את הראש שלך!" Tony looked at his phone incredulously

"Boss, listen to this, what language is this?" Tony held his phone up to Gibbs's ear. Gibbs listened intently for two seconds and then pulled a huge U-turn in the middle of a busy intersection. Tony braced himself against the window. "Boss what was that about? What language was it?"

"Hebrew" Gibbs replied tersely.

"So? She was probably just chumming it up with some Israeli friends."

"I heard gunshots… and I heard Ziva scream." He said more to himself then to anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

"Tracking Ziva's cell phone…now" Called McGee from the back seat.

"McGee?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Do you take a computer with you everywhere you go?"

"On some occasions yes."

"What do you use it for?"

"Things like this."

"BOYS!" Gibbs shouted. "We have a possibly kidnapped agent here and your talking about computers? McGee where is my GPS fix?" Tony grimaced.

_Yes Gibbs I'm completely aware of that, I'm trying to ignore it! _Tony thought.

"Right here boss." Said McGee all but shoving his PDA in Gibbs's face.

"That's a good job McGee, now could you please tell me what that is?"

"Uh yeah, it's a… warehouse in Quantico." McGee said punching a few more buttons.

_Ziva knows how to carry herself, knows how to protect herself, I'm sure the scream was just a… war cry! Yes, that must be it. _McGee tried to convince himself. But truly he didn't know. No agent could win every time could they?


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs parked the sedan two blocks away from the warehouse so he McGee and Tony could approach it on foot. All that Gibbs could think of was angles and statistics.

_Should Tony take the back entrance or should I? Is there a back entrance? Should we just leave McGee here?_ _No that isn't an option, we need the extra man power, and McGee, well I'm not sure he could handle being left behind. _

Tony lead the way, gun down by his legs, eyes darting back and forth. His face was set into an expressionless mask.

_What will I find Ziva like? Wounded? In control of the situation? Dead? _

Finally the three men spotted the warehouse.

"That's the one boss." McGee said checking his PDA. Tony approached the building silently. There was something on the door, black and boxy…

"WOAH! Back up! There is a bomb rigged to that door!" Tony stage whispered backtracking feverishly. Gibbs approached the door cautiously.

"It's definitely rigged to explode if the door is opened. McGee, Tony check for other entrances."

_If the other doors are rigged we'll have to get eyes in there._ Gibbs pondered.

"Two other entrances-" Tony said rounding the corner.

"Both rigged." Sighed McGee.

"We need to see inside."

"I have a small camera, like the one you used to see inside autopsy when Ari kidnapped Kate, Ducky and Gerald.

"Do it McGee."

"OK, but that will involve climbing on the roof."

"Do it McGee, and quietly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ditto on everything before.**

**Note: This one gave me some trouble on uploading so I hope you enjoy!  
**

The image on Tim's laptop screen was grainy but Gibbs could still see Ziva on the floor. Tony gasped,

"She's got a bullet in her shoulder!"

"McGee zoom in on those faces." Said Gibbs squinting at the screen. McGee did as he was told.

"Done." He said as the faces of four men lined themselves up on his computer screen.

"Send them to Abby. Tell her I want to know who they are within the hour."

"Right away boss." McGee said.

_Can Abby's software identify four people that fast?_ McGee questioned._ It'll have to won't it?_

The three men stood behind the sedan, McGee's computer resting on the back. It had taken about half an hour for Tony to get up on the roof, balancing precariously. All the while Tim stood on the ground motioning to Tony since he couldn't exactly call to him.

Abby's face appeared on Tim's computer screen. Gibbs stood with his back to the computer.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around and was startled to see a close up of Abby's nose.

"Abs, take it easy." Gibbs told her in a hushed voice.

"Oh sorry, I'm a little high strung." She apologized backing up.

"Never apologize its-"

"A sign of weakness, yes I know." Sighed Abby

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes," she returned to her computer and pressed a few buttons; "Their IDs should be coming up on your screen right now." Gibbs nodded as four picture IDs loaded onto the screen. Abby read off the names, most likely mangling the pronunciation. Gibbs knew he recognized the faces and the names but he couldn't quite place them.

"They're Israeli." He speculated.

"Hamas." Abby corrected. Gibbs paled, now he knew who they were.

_No! No! No! I can't do this. I cannot chose between the life of my employee, my friend, my own and between a promise and a love of long ago. But I don't have a choice. _He thought panicking.

"You okay bossman?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah fine Abby, we're outnumbered is all."

"Don't worry Gibbs, Ducky said that if you get Ziva out of there within the next two hours she'll be fine. I'm sure you can handle it."

_She doesn't know the half of it._

"Thanks Abs."

"Where are McGee and Tony?"

"They're measuring." Gibbs slipped, forgetting that he had not told Abby about the explosives.

_I can't tell her. Not until it's all over. Losing another female co-worker will just about kill her, by telling her the…situation I'd just be turning the knife._ He knew it wasn't an option.

"What? Why?"

"Long story, gotta go." Gibbs hastily shut the laptop. He wanted to collapse. He couldn't make this choice. Then again what choice was there to make? He had made the choice years ago. McGee and Tony rounded the corner of the building.

"There's good and bad news Gibbs." Mcgee told him.

"Let's hear it, bad first."

"Well, the warehouse is small, and in proportion to the power of explosives, which is extensive, if we were to open one door…we'd blow the whole first floor. The good news is-"

"There's a window!" Tony cut him off, "We think it's into a basement, and if we can just get in then-"

"We're not going in." Gibbs said abruptly.

"What?!" Tony asked increadulously, "How are we supposed to save Ziva without going in?"

"We're not, we're not going to save her."

**Next time:**

**Tony argues with Gibbs but Gibbs pulls a rank on Tony. What will he do?**

**Curious People: I plan to write a sequel, two actually, one from Ziva's point of view and also one about what happens to make Gibbs disregard one of his own.**

**Stay tuned.**

**All reviews are appreciated.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Pairings: Still Tiva, and I forgot a hint of Tate!! I know "How could that be possible?" Just wait and find out.  
**

Tony froze. His eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out what was going on.

_He must have some other plan._

"Well then, what's the plan?" He asked in a voice that showed just how vulnerable he was feeling.

"There isn't one," Gibbs sighed, "We just have to hope Ziva can figure it out for herself."

"But Gibbs-" McGee trailed off.

"Figure it out for herself? Even if she does manage to escape with a round in her shoulder and no weapon she probably doesn't know that the doors are rigged! She'll blow herself to bits!" Tony stated his voice rising in volume. Gibbs's response was to sigh.

"What the hell is your problem? She is one of yours, you protect yours!!" Tony yelled, trembling with rage now.

"This is different, I hope that you can forgive me one day, but now, there is nothing to do." Gibbs stared at his feet to hide the tears in his eyes.

_NO! _Tony franticly thought _I cannot lose her! Not while standing here idly. First Kate now Ziva? NO! Why do the women I love always have to die before I can tell them I love them? I had no control over what happened to Kate but I can control this. I won't just stand by. There's a way to do this._

"Gibbs I don't understand." Tim said as if waking from a trance.

"Tim, Tony, it's from a long time ago and it doesn't concern you." Images of the past flashed through Gibbs's mind, he felt his own heart beating in that moment, not the coldly indifferent one that beat away in his chest now.

_How could I be doing this? And what for? Not for my own life. For hers. Tony is right, I do protect my own, Ziva is my own. But I can't- I can't protect her this time._

A single tear rolled down Gibbs's cheek, he knew that if this didn't end well, he would never be the same.

"But I lo-" Tony began, but caught his tongue. "If your not going in, then I am, cover me McGee?"

"Tony…"

_I see how it is. _Tony nodded.

_No! I will not loose two agents today._ Gibbs panicked.

"You don't know what these men are capable of." Gibbs shouted after Tony as he walked toward the warehouse.

"An you do? I see what it is! You're scared!" Tony called over his shoulder.

"Tony-"

"I'm not scared!" Tony yelled at Gibbs as much as himself.

When Tony reached the small window, just barely big enough to fit him. He leaned down and inspected it, picking locks had never been his strong point. Hesitantly he reached down and tried it, it was unlocked!

_This could be a trap he reminded himself._

Then without another thought Tony slid in feet first and thought:

_This is like The Bourne Ultimatum!_

**So? Whad'ya think?**

**Up next, TONY TO THE RESCUE**

**Will they survive?**

**Stay tuned.**

**Reviews are appreciated  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the action! Disclaimer and pairings are the same of course. Enjoy!**

The basement was dark and musty, obviously not in use. Tony un-holstered his gun but kept it low by his knees. He stalked the long narrow corridor looking for a way up into the warehouse. Finally he came across a door marked "Stairwell". As stealthily as he could Tony opened the door and slipped through it. The stairs were narrow and steep with no handrail.

_God, it would be a disaster if I were to trip and fall on these stairs. _

He then, of course almost lost his balance. Steadying himself on the wall he climbed the last three steps to the doorway. Tony cracked the door, the stairwell opened up into an alcove.

_Perfect cover._

Quietly Tony crept out of the stairwell and into the alcove. He peered around the corner and his heart gave a little flutter when he saw Ziva a mere ten yards a way. Her face was scrunched up in pain. He could see that her shoulder was a bloody mess, her hand pressed firmly to it.

_I hope it's not too late._

Tony saw the four men, just as on the video. Three stood around her peering down and speaking in what he assumed to be fast Hebrew.

_That's different!_

Tony thought seeing that the fourth man was too close, way too close. He was nearly on top of her. A low growl rose in Tony's throat. He was outnumbered to be sure. His only option was to shoot three if not all four of the men. They were close enough to get a good shot. The three had there backs to him and the fourth was bent to low towards Ziva to see him. Tony knew he'd have to shoot in quick succession if he wanted to live. He aimed for the one armed with a hunting rifle first.

"Bam!" He went down.

_Nice shot Anthony._

"Bam! Bam!" The second and the third. He could see Ziva looking around in confusion.

"Hands up, federal agent!" Tony shouted and Ziva gave a little gasp.

The man stood and backed up. Tony saw a nine-mil glock in his holster.

"Back away from officer David." Ordered Tony, slowly walking toward Ziva and the man. The man was dark and bearded. Middle Eastern for certain. He chuckled.

"And you must be Anthony DiNozzo. I have heard much about you Anthony." He said in heavily accented English.

"I'm sure you have." Tony responded, trying to keep his cool.

_How does this man know my name?_

"You seem like the kind of man I would get along with well," began the man, who much to Tony's dismay was grinning. "To bad, it has to end." Tony saw the mans tan arm reach for his gun but Tony was faster, he sent three rounds straight into the man's chest and he crumpled the floor with poignant thud.

"Tony!" Ziva said struggling to sit and look over her wounded shoulder.

"No don't move." Cried Tony as he jogged to Ziva, not even bothering to holster his gun. In three seconds flat He was on his knees beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay. I have been better, but all in all I think I will survive." Ziva managed in a labored voice.

"I know so." Tony reassured. She forced a smile.

"It looks as if you have come to the rescue Tony, your are my knight in shiny armor." She murmured.

"Shiny armor." Tony shook his head in mock disbelief and chuckled.

**Soo? How was it.**

**Don't worry it's not over yet.**

**They still have to get out!!**

**Stay tuned.**

**Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of this.**

**Pairings: I think it's obvious**

**This is the last one so enjoy!  
**

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, I don't know where are fearless leader has gone Ziva, but we only need to worry about one thing right now, getting you out of here." Tony reassured her. With out another word he scooped her into his arms effortlessly and sprinted for the staircase.

"Just use the door Tony." Ziva said, obviously anxious to be out of the warehouse,

"We can't." He grunted.

"Why not?"

"I'll explain later." Tony paused a moment to dig his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. His voice was strong and calm. He knew they would be safe. He threw the door to the stairwell open and went down the stairs two at a time. Once at the bottom he paused again to make another call, this time to McGee.

"I've got her, we're coming out through the window." He said into the phone that was clenched between his jaw and muscled shoulder.

"Yeah I called an ambulance," Ziva could just barely hear McGee's voice through the telephone.

"Yes McGee their all dead." Tony stopped speaking again though he was still headed towards the window.

"Well yes McGee, it's all clear except for the massive bombs rigged to all three doors!" Ziva gasped.

"Alright, bye." Tony snapped the phone shut and almost dropped Ziva simultaneously. Sighing he regained his hold on her just as they approached the small window. Ziva gave a pained chuckle; she could see Tim's relieved face through the glass. Before she knew it she was being passed up from Tony's strong, reassuring, warm hands to Tim's less so but still capable one's. She was still scared but she knew deep in her heart that she would be okay, that everything would be okay.

**That was it!**

**What did you think?**

**Please , please, please let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
